Dont Stop Believing - Quinn x Finn
by Thinkk
Summary: Quinn Fabray hates herself for what she has done to Finn Hudson (sleeping with his best friend and ending up pregnant with his child). And now she's in love with Finn even though he's dating Rachel. And Finn notices that Quinn isn't mean anymore and has changed for the better. He may be in love with her too...but he loves Rachel as well. Puck also still loves Quinn but is secretive
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray lay in her bed, rethinking the previous few hours she'd spent with her ex-boyfriend and best friend Finn Hudson. She realized now how in love with him she was, and how much she regretted cheating on him with Puck. That was the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her life, and sometimes she wondered how Finn could still stand to be around her. _He must be over me, _she thought, instantly saddened.

She knew that he had a thing for that Rachel Berry girl, but she'd always hoped there was still some little drop of love in his heart left for Quinn. But it seemed that was all replaced with love for Rachel and hatred for Miss Quinn Fabray.

Throwing her blanket onto the floor angrily, she tossed over and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of Finn's incredibly handsome face and amazing personality. Every day in Glee club she tried to look as pretty and irresistible as she could be, but he just never seemed to notice anymore. It was like he totally forgot about the amazing connection they used to have. The way their lips seemed to fit so perfectly together. And the way that his silliness could make her break out of any bad day that life could throw at her.

How could she handle Glee club tomorrow? She sat right next to Finn, but he sat right next to Rachel, so poor Quinn would have to witness them being all romantic with each other while she was secretly dying inside for ever making the dumb mistake to make Finn absolutely hate her. She wanted him so badly...more than anything else on the planet. More than the designer purse she'd been saving up for, more than the car she'd been eyeing online, and more than prom queen! Quinn wanted Finn Christopher Hudson so much more than she wanted life.

_I just want Finn to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I want to feel his soft lips on my cheek as he comforts me until I drift off into a peaceful sleep,_ Quinn thought dreamily as she began to drift off to sleep. She couldn't wait to be dreaming. That's the only realm where she could live a Happily-Ever-After with the man of her dreams. She could be happy in dreams.

_"Quinn, I'm still in love with you." Finn blushed and looked down, embarrassed by his own words. Slowly, Quinn reached out a hand and touched his cheek tenderly. His eyes met hers once again and he leaned in for a kiss. She gladly accepted, and they were two fools in love once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into the air and spun her around. She laughed against his mouth and then gasped for air. After she'd regained her breath, they both laughed and fell onto the couch, exchanging kisses. She told him how much she loved him and he said those magical three words-I Love You- back to her._

Quinn's alarm clock ruined the fantasy, and too soon she was showering, dressing in her classic Cheerios uniform, tying her hair back into a ponytail, and grabbing an apple for an On-The-Go-Breakfast. She muttered a goodbye to her mom and then got into her car for a tough day at school where she'd have to face Finn Hudson once again. McKinley High was just a few minutes away from her house, so she made it there in a nick of time.

"Hey Lady Fabray," Noah Puckerman (better known as Puck) said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and trying to keep up with her. "Whoa, what's the rush, Quinn? Have somewhere to be?"

She spun around and put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, except it's better known as school."

"Which doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. We're early, babe."

"Babe?"

Puck laughed. "Don't take it so seriously. It's just an extra nickname I picked up. It doesn't always have to be a word used for people in a relationship..." Puck stopped talking about that and began just babbling on and on about his weekend and what women he might or might not have slept with. But Quinn didn't hear a word he was saying. Finn was now striding down the hallway-without Rachel-and saying hi to those he was friends with or just simply enjoyed greeting.

"Well hello the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." Finn threw his head back and laughed. Sure, this nickname would get him in a ton of trouble with Rachel, and it wasn't like he truly meant these words. Rachel was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. But that was the nickname he used to call her when they were dating and truly, he was just kidding

These words sent butterflies throughout her stomach and left her feeling somewhat high on his words. _What do I say? Laugh too? Act like my normal bitchy self? Well do something, Quinn! _She took a silent deep breath and cackled, a seductive and flirty cackle.

She tried to play it cool then by replying with, "Do I _look _like your _girlfriend _to you?"

"You used to look like my girlfriend."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Used to. As in past tense. And believe me, I could be a bitch by telling Rachel about this new nickname, but I've had enough bitchiness this weekend. See you in Glee, Dork 1 and Dork 2."

As soon as Quinn had strutted away, Puck asked, "Hey, am I Dork 1 or are you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm Dork 2."

"Nah, Dork 2 must be less of a dork so that makes me Dork 2."

Finn smiled, and under his breath, he whispered, "As long as I'm her Dork 1."

Mr. William Schuester smiled at his Glee club. Each one of them were brilliant, talented, and unique in their own way, and he treated them as if they were family. He'd been with them through thick and thin, and decided that no matter what, he was going to keep going until they had a big and shiny trophy in their name.

"Alright everybody, listen up. We have an assignment. For this one, you will each need a partner. Now don't get too excited because I'm going to be picking this partner. Let's begin." Will looked at the kids and grinned again. "Alright. Sam and Santana, Mercedes and Rachel, Puck and Brittany, Artie and Blaine, Tina and Kurt, and for our final pair...Quinn and Finn."

Heat rose to Quinn's face and she felt the butterflies in her stomach fly faster. _He's my partner! We're going to sing a duet together and hopefully spend a ton of quality time together and-_

What was she doing? Rachel was becoming a good friend of Quinn's, and she didn't want to jeopardize anything. But here she was, madly in love with Berry's boyfriend, and she didn't even know why. She used to think Finn was a dorky, tall, awkward alien thing that should've never been born. But then she realized how insanely hot, talented, smart, and amazing he was. And she didn't think Rachel knew just how lucky she was.

Quinn bit her lip and held back the tears. She broke Finn's heart. She had him falling for her and then she slept with Puck...and he wasn't even all that cute anyways! She let Finn go by just one huge slip and then he was just out of his life forever. She wanted him back. She _needed _him back.

Rachel Berry sighed and looked at her desperately handsome boyfriend. He was going to have to be partners with his ex-girlfriend.

But she wasn't the jealous type. Then again, Finn was her first real boyfriend. There had been a fling here and there but nothing too serious. What was she supposed to do? Most kids would be thrilled to be partners with their best friends, but Rachel didn't want Mercedes...she wanted Finn. And lately, Quinn had been acting differently towards Finn. Was she...somehow...interested in him again?

_No, no, no. Of course not. Quinn broke Finn's heart. They're never getting back together. Finn is with you, Rachel Barbra Berry, _Rachel thought as she smiled encouragingly to Finn and held in the emotions. He was proud that she was his girlfriend instantly as he saw her being so cool about things.

_What am I thinking? Rachel is amazing! Why am I even considering Quinn again? She ruined me. She cheated on me, _Finn thought. He kissed her cheek and then turned to face Quinn. "Hey, so I-"

She put a hand up. "Now stop. Have we even _gotten _the assignment yet? No. I don't think so." Quinn was doing an amazing job trying to back off of him. And she could tell that it made Rachel flood with Relief to have her know that Quinn wasn't interested. _Yeah, but I am interested. _When this thought came to mind, she finally saw the hurt that entered Finn's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Finn. I've been so rude to you lately and honestly, it's not your fault. You're one of my closest friends and I cannot wait to work with you." He smiled and nodded quickly before turning and mouthing, "I love you" to Rachel.

"The assignment is 'Betrayal'." Will scrawled it on the board and saw excitement and fear all pass through his students' faces.

"Haven't we done this one before? I'm not sure..." Brittany said softly, raising her hand slightly at first.

"I don't care if we have or haven't. It's a topic I really think deserves another chance so...let's get working! And that ends us for today, so have an amazing rest of the Monday." Kids filed out of the door, mumbling about how Mondays are always terrible and catching up with their partners to talk about what songs they wanted to try and all that. Rachel tried to grab Finn's arm and hook hers through it but couldn't find him, and the odd thing was she couldn't find Quinn either.

It was true. Finn Hudson was somewhat falling for Quinn Fabray once again. She'd definitely changed. She was sweeter, kinder, funnier, and not as self-centered and bitchy as she used to be. She was a new Quinn. Still beautiful and everything, but her personality was golden. And Finn was sure that this was his dream girl. The very girl he'd dreamt about ever since he was a little kid watching cheesy TV shows about love.

"It Ends Tonight by _The All-American Rejects,_" Quinn said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Finn had never heard of the song and was a bit confused about how she did. He only expected her to know the songs she heard on the radio and possibly super popular YouTube videos. But apparently, this was a new song that made her feel...what was the word...there was no word. No word. Just feel. It made her...feel. And that had a period at the end of it.

She giggled and whipped out her phone. Soon, she was playing the song for him. And then a memory of the song returned to his mind. Yup! It was definitely a song. He'd just never heard of the title or the band. And the song was a perfect example of betrayal. And he should know.

_What am I doing? She may have changed and is now kinder, but she still crushed me on the inside and I wasn't sure if I could love again after it. I can't do this. I can't fall in love with her again. Too risky. Too many emotions, _Finn decided as he backed up and pushed his way through the crowd and left her. He didn't even answer her suggestion to the song she felt fit perfectly.

"Damn it," she whispered, feeling her cheeks flare as she began tearing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel nervously stood outside of bathroom, tapping her pencil against her notebook. She saw Quinn go in there, and desperately needed to have a word with her. Quickly, she pulled out a pink comb and brushed her bangs so they looked utterly perfect. _Better to be prepared, _Rachel thought, swallowing hard as the door opened. Nope, not Quinn. Some fat brunette. Rachel shook her head and mentally slapped herself. It's rude to think such ugly thoughts.

And then the door swung open and out strolled the one and only Quinn Fabray. Rachel grinned and placed a hand on her arm. "Quinn. May I speak to you for a moment? It won't take long."

Quinn sighed. "Sure." _This is most likely going to be about how she declares that upcoming solo, _Quinn thought. It annoyed her that Rachel got it every time. Her voice was just as good as Berry's, maybe even better. She'd been practicing for weeks now, while Rachel was so confident with her voice it seemed she didn't think she needed to practice. _Bullshit. _

"Look, I need to tell you how terrible I've been. For awhile now, I've thought you were flirting with Finn. But now I realize that I was being rude because I know you and even thought you're mean and sometimes a bit self-I mean _honest, _I know you'd never steal him away. You're a really loyal friend. And I say friend because I consider you a friend. And I know you probably don't think me as one, but that's okay. I'm so sorry I've been so...mean. I'm glad you and Finn repaired your relationship. So, I guess that's it. Any replies?"

There was nothing that Quinn _could _say. It was useless. She felt like an idiot! Rachel was pouring her heart out to her and all she could do was stand there like an idiot. _Say something. Rude? Definitely not. Just give her gratitude. Something. Do something, Quinn!_

"Thank you, Rachel." Quinn gave Rachel a quick hug and before Rachel could quite comprehend what was going on, she pulled away. "I'll see you in Glee club. Are you performing your piece today?"

"Um, no," Rachel answered, still a bit shocked that she earned a _hug _from Quinn. She never even thought she was Quinn's friend! What was going on lately? Whatever it was, she was so glad. Quinn has been awfully nice lately, and that was a great thing for all of them. She just didn't understand why Quinn was being so nice to _Rachel. _After all, they did have a love-hate relationship. Most of the time, it was Quinn being the hate part and Rachel being the lover.

"So, for our 'Betrayal' assignment, is anyone ready?" Mr. Schue asked. Finn's hand shot up while Quinn tried to sink further and further into her seat. Mr. Schue grinned and accepted the sheet music that Finn handed him. "You want to go, Finn?"

"Yeah," Finn replied.

"What? Finn, we're not ready. We've only been practicing for about a week. What makes you-" He laughed and grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her to her feet while Mr. Schue handed Brad the piano player the sheet music. The song began slowly and sweetly. Quinn cleared her throat and listened for Finn to sing the first part.

_"Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all."_

Quinn closed her eyes and went right after Finn, waiting for a split second or two for her cue. Finn was amazed when she began, for it sounded crystal clear and beautiful in every single way. He didn't want her solo to end, but soon enough, it did.

_"The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow."_

After she'd finished her solo, they both knew it was time they sang together. Both of them were jittery to sing together after months of not doing so. Finn was so nervous that he thought it was so clear to everyone he was shaking. But Quinn standing right there waiting for the music to cue them into their duet together was enough for him to relax and do what she expected him to do.

_"When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight."_

_"A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain" _Quinn sang. She poured her heart out into those lyrics, and with a steady eye, she watched Finn as he began to sing his solo. He looked so beautiful right there, eyes squeezed shut and tapping his feet to the music. It was as if they were the only two people in the universe. Nothing else mattered when his mouth opened and the talent began to pour out.

_"The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow."_

And once again, it was time for them to sing together.

_"When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight."_

_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends-"_

Now, it was Quinn's turn. They were having such a blast.

_"When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight."_

Finn opened his eyes and stared at Quinn. The music began to roll out as they stared at each other. He wanted to kiss her so bad, smash their lips together. But he couldn't. He knew that. Rachel was sitting in the chair listening to their 'Betrayal' duet.

_"Tonight," _Finn sang softly.

_"Insight," _Quinn sang back. The song was almost over. It was almost time to leave their world and go back to reality. Go back to the way things were before. And the worst part was...Quinn never wanted this to end. She wanted everything Finn had to offer. Everything.

And then they both sang the finale to the song.

_"When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight."_

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly, but Quinn couldn't hear a thing. Finn was staring at her as well. It didn't even occur to him that Rachel was in the audience. All he could think about was how beautiful Quinn looked without her uniform on. She was wearing a plain black dressed that had black leggings on underneath and rhinestone flats. She looked normal, sweet, _gorgeous._

He couldn't help himself. He leaned in...and kissed her. And the noise flooded back to him all too suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn, I cannot believe you did that." Kurt's voice was the first thing anyone had to say. Finn slowly turned and looked at his friends. All of their faces had a complete look of horror engraved on them. But Rachel's was the worst one. Sadness, confusion, hurt, _betrayal. _He was a monster! How could he face any of these people ever again? He probably let his father down as well.

"Rachel, I-" No words. Nothing entered Finn's mind. Just complete and utter _shock. _He wasn't this type of person. He never did this type of thing to people. Ever. He was sweet most of the time and the best boyfriend a girl could have. Quinn probably hated him now too, for what he did. How could she ever trust him if he did this type of thing to sweet and innocent Rachel?

Rachel flew out of the room in an instant with Mercedes and Kurt on her tail. They both called after her and tried to scream how much of a jerk Finn was, but Finn knew Rachel wouldn't listen. She was dramatic. Sure, the situation was bad, but she'd make it ten thousand times worse. _Oh God, Finn, there you go again! You're trying to make Rachel the bad person. You are. You're the jerk._

Running. That's all Finn could comprehend. He was running out of the school and out of Rachel's life. He loved her! He fucking loved her so much that it hurt him so badly that he hurt her. God! How could he do that? He wasn't that kind of guy. No. He wasn't. He was so loyal that it usually made him think that he was a dork. But now he wanted that loyal title back and he wanted Rachel back and yet he wanted Quinn so badly...

Where was he? He was in his neighborhood. He could barely see before, but he saw the lamppost so clearly when he ran into it and everything went black.

~*~_Quinn_~*~

Quinn was stunned. Absolutely shocked. What had he done? What was going through his head? Rachel was literally five feet away from him; his _girlfriend. _Well, after this, they would probably break up. So _ex-girlfriend. _Thinking about them being broken up sent a quick wave of happiness throughout her body. It felt so good she wanted it back, but when you become happy, it's only a temporary thing going from normal to happy. After the wave, you are still happy, just not as...energetic as when the wave came. And Quinn wasn't even sorry for this.

Puck approached her slowly. "Hey, so just how mad are you?"

"Mad?" She jutted her hip out to allow enough room to set a hand on it.

"Yeah. Finn kissed you," Puck said as though it were obvious that what Finn did was somehow "terrible", when really Quinn felt so happy that the rarest thing happened. She got another wave.

Quinn shrugged. "So? Of course he did. If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of sexy as hell." She blew him a kiss and turned to strut away, but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around quickly. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic act. "Let go of me, Noah!" Quinn snapped. He cringed as though she'd stabbed him. She never called him Noah. He had always been 'Puck' to her. But she didn't care. She spun around on her heels and left.

_Don't pass the bathroom. Don't pass the bathroom, _Quinn thought as she began walking. _Shit. I have to go past the bathroom in order to get to my next class. _She took a deep breath and began walking past it, but she heard the loudest sobs ever and comforting words being spoken by Kurt and Mercedes. Stuff like, "It's ok", "He's a jerk", "You don't need him", "He made a huge mistake", "I'm going to kill him", etc...

Courage seeped into her bones. Enough courage to enter the bathroom and stand before Rachel as she tried to wash her face with cold water. _She hasn't seen me yet, _Quinn thought as she darted into a stall and stood on the toilet to listen in on their conversation.

"I loved him so much!" Rachel cried, blowing her nose. Kurt tried shushing her but it was worthless. There was no point in shushing Rachel Berry.

"I know, sweetie," Kurt said softly.

"You're better off without him. He's a jerk. Rach, you're a beautiful girl who's going to find someone ten thousand times better than this kid. I promise. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Trust me, hon," Mercedes comforted. Quinn peeked through a crack in the door to see Mercedes giving Rachel a huge hug. "And you know what? I'll beat Finn's ass so hard it'll bleed out. It'll just be all saggy and nasty. No girl will ever want him again."

Rachel giggled and turned around. "Thanks, you guys. I really needed this. It's-it's just the fact that if he was cheating on me, he didn't try to keep it a secret from me to spare my feelings. He did it right there in front of me when he _knew _I was there. He loves Quinn. Hell, I knew it! Ever since he found out about her and Puck, he's been different and still staring at Quinn the same way. And it's because I'm not as pretty as her."

"Rachel! Don't ever say that," Mercedes snapped.

"Yeah, you're _flawless," _Kurt added.

"Don't pull that shit with me!" Rachel yelled. Quinn was taken aback. Rachel _never _swore. This must be pretty bad. "I know it's the truth."

Quinn's foot slipped off of the toilet and she fell off, landing with a loud _thunk _and thus revealing herself. All three of the others screamed and Rachel slowly opened the door to reveal Quinn Fabray. "_You,_" Rachel hissed, taking a step back and narrowing her eyes. "What do you think you're doing here? You're a bitch! He was in a committed relationship and you stole him. You had your chance and you blew it, Fabray! Just leave, okay? Nobody in here likes you. _No one._"

Tears rose to Quinn's eyes. Not because these words hurt her. It's because they were _true. _

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I don't have a crush on Finn! It's not like I asked him to do it. He did it on his own. I didn't do _anything. _You're one of my closest friends, Rachel, whether I like it or not. I would never tell him to do anything to ruin you. Honestly," Quinn assured. Rachel didn't seem convinced.

Mercedes sighed. "Quinn, I think it's best if you leave."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Me too." She gave Rachel a half-smile and then walked out. But before she disappeared, she heard Rachel begin to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

_~*~Puck's POV~*~_

"Uncool, man," Puck said to Finn. He was raging with anger. Quinn belonged to him, not that asswipe. He was dumb enough to kiss Quinn in front of his own girlfriend. The jerk. How could Quinn even defend him the way she did? Anger struck him painfully. "What you did to Rachel and Quinn was just uncool."

"I didn't mean to. And don't you think I know how uncool it was? Just leave me alone, Puck. I'm done with this. I'm done with all of you. Tell Rachel I'm sorry," Finn snapped as he got into his car and started the engine. Puck wasn't done with him yet, however. He had unfinished business.

"Fuck you, Finn Hudson!" Puck yelled as he managed to open the door and slide in. Finn's attention snapped to his once best friend. How could it have gotten this far? There was no way that they could've gotten to where they are now. They were practically brothers at heart.

Finn looked out the window with tears in his eyes. Life was so screwed up he couldn't even begin to explain how much he missed it all. Of course he loved Quinn, but he still cared about Rachel so much that it pained him to even _think _about her crying. The tears falling down her cheeks. Her red eyes. Puffy cheeks. And it would all be thanks to the one and only Finn Hudson.

"I'm sorry, Puck, but Rachel isn't the reason you're here." Finn looked back at Puck and the anger rising in his eyes. "You're here because of Quinn. I know you still love her. To be honest, I wouldn't blame you. You...you had a baby together. And that was probably huge for you. But..."

A tear slid down Puck's cheek and he threw open the door. "I can't do this. I can't watch you sweep my girl off her feet while I stand by helplessly. She's mine and she always has been." He walked out and slammed the door leaving Finn feeling down.

~*~_Rachel's POV~*~_

"Rach, I know you're upset, but maybe this is for the best. Finn isn't the best choice for a boyfriend. I mean, he's popular. What do you expect from him? He's not exactly chivalrous," Kurt said honestly as he shoveled more ice cream into his mouth. It was a typical sleepover between him, Rachel, and Mercedes at Rachel's house.

"Agreed. He's nice to us, but different to girlfriends. I've never dated him, but I can see it. Quinn's crazy if she thinks dating him is going to help her win the title of prom queen," Mercedes added. She rubbed Rachel's back nicely and handed her a bag of pretzels.

Rachel shoved the bag back into Mercedes' hands. "No thank you." And then she began to sniffle. "I'm sorry...it's just he was the first boyfriend I ever had and I felt so special because he picked me over beautiful Quinn Fabray...and I loved him. I still do. But he kissed her in front of me. Right in front of the whole Glee club, humiliating me."

"Get back at him," Mercedes said at once. All eyes were on her, and she hung her head sadly. "Sorry. I love that idea. I know it's no time to want to get back at him...it's the time to be sad. Rachel, you're beautiful and so very talented. You'll find someone even better."

"I know you're right. Finn was crap," Rachel said honestly, though a pang hit her heart when she said it. Finn might've just shown his jerk side, but she still loved him more than anything. "But how am I supposed to get over him? Getting back at him wouldn't solve anything. It'd just make matters worse."

"Not entirely," Kurt murmured. "Getting back at him would actually make matters _better _if you make it low key and just good enough to make Finn mad, jealous, or just plain frustrated. And guess what? I have the perfect plan."

"And that is...?"

"Jesse. St. James."

~*~_Quinn's POV~*~_

She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do once she got there, but all she knew was that it made sense. She couldn't go home. No. She wouldn't be alone in that hell-house. Quinn had to be somewhere where she could focus on her feelings and think about _him. _

_I can't talk to him, _Quinn thought sadly. More than anything she wanted to call him and tell him how much she wanted to kiss him back, but she knew it wasn't her place. He was going to be pretty messed up for awhile. Finn hurt someone, which was so unlike him that it was painful.

Her car came to a halt at an abandoned park. The equipment was rusty and falling apart, there was trash everywhere, and graffiti littering every surface. It was ugly, but it was the perfect place to cry. And that's exactly what she did. She sobbed for hours on end and didn't even care that her makeup was ruined or that it began raining an hour ago and she probably looked like crap.

The place fell quiet as soon as the rain stopped. It seemed that the earth stood still and Quinn seized to weep. It was peaceful, and even the nasty-looking playground was beautiful. She wished that life could be this peaceful and beautiful all of the time.

Her phone buzzed and she literally flung herself at her purse to grab it. As fate would have it, it was Finn. She sighed and clicked the green talk button and said, "Hello?"

"Quinn! I need to talk to you. It's important. But I think we should talk in person."

She looked like shit and would be an emotional mess, but she told him where she was and they decided to talk at the abandoned park. Waiting was even worse than the actual thought of talking to him. She was waiting to cry and sob and be told that he wanted Rachel, not her.

_What am I saying? I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm gorgeous, sweet, and just so happen to be a shoe-in for prom queen, _Quinn thought slightly happier. And as the truck pulled up and Finn strolled out, she was confident enough to put on a brave face for him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"I really wanted to tell you something."

"So I heard."

"I love you, Quinn."

She was awestruck. He loved her? She was wrong! He didn't want Rachel. He wanted the one he kissed in front of the whole Glee club. And suddenly, she wanted more than anything to kiss him. And so she did.

And again. And again. And again.

"Quinn," he mustered, breathing heavily. They were laying on a quilt blanket that was in Quinn's trunk and making out heavily with Finn on top. She pressed her lips against his softly and cupped his cheek. He smiled and continued. "I'm positive that I made a mistake with Rachel. You're the one I want. Forever. What was I thinking? I love you. So much more than I ever loved Rachel. It's cold. I know. But-"

"I love you too." She pressed her body against his earning a moan coming from his mouth. She grinned and knew instantly where this was headed, though an abandoned and ugly park wasn't the most romantic place on the earth. When he leaned down to kiss her, she put a hand against his chest to stop him. "Not here. It's so...depressing here."

"Exactly. It's depressing. So let's liven it up." And then he stopped and pondered on this thought for a moment and began again. "It doesn't matter where we are. It matters who we are. We're two people so in love that no matter where we are, it's romantic."

She giggled and kissed him. He was 100% right. They needed each other, fully entwined together in love. And she wanted to give everything to him that night and that's exactly what she did. Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson made love to each other in the most odd place in all of Lima. But she didn't care. She was in love with him. And he was in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn and Rachel sat next to each other. They'd been quiet for almost fifteen minutes now. He wanted to apologize to her and tell her how he never meant to hurt her and that it was impulsive. He loved Quinn and he cared for Rachel. Rachel shifted uncomfortably on the park bench.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Finn began sadly, looking into her dark eyes and seeing sorrow and fatigue. She obviously hasn't slept for days. And how could she? He hurt her more than he hurt himself. It was a known fact. She smiled sadly and looked down. He was going to tell her that he was in love with Quinn, not her.

"Don't be," Rachel said softly. "It wasn't your fault. If I was in love with somebody and was singing with them like when I sing with you, I would've kissed them too on impulse. It's a natural thing. Though I'm still hurting...we'll get through this. We'll be good friends and I'm happy for you and Quinn."

"Are you serious? You're okay with this?" Finn asked. She nodded and he gave her a big hug. "How are you okay with this? You're usually very..._dramatic, _and don't get over things easily. Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing. But I just don't know how you'd get over this. I would've never been able to do so."

She smiled and held her head high. "Jesse. I brought him back into my life and told him everything that happened. He was so thoughtful and sang to me and I love him. He's been so nice to me and made me feel whole again."

"Jesse? Rachel! You can't be serious. That guy's a jerk. Please tell me you're kidding."

"You're not my boyfriend anymore, Finn. You're Quinn's now, meaning worry about her and not me. I'm fine." She gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek, and then left. He was happy that she was taking it so well but he was worried about this new 'Jesse' situation.

Brad, the piano player, began to play a sad tune on the piano that had no real lyrics but Finn found himself improvising and making up lyrics as he went. Singing was the only way to spill out his feelings without actually letting them out.

Suddenly, the tune stopped and Finn watched Brad walk out the door carrying out the sheet music. On it, he caught the song title "Get it Right" and suddenly realized he wasn't improvising. He was singing the lyrics to Rachel's original song.

"Quinn! I've been looking for you everywhere," Finn said calmly. He ushered her into a room when he saw Puck's jealous eyes. "I needed to tell you something. Rachel's totally fine with everything. In fact...she's moved on. She keeps texting me about it. I feel like part of her plan is trying to make me jealous but it's fine. He's coming to our graduation."

"Oh really now? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Jesse."

Quinn laughed. "Are you serious? She's dating that douche again?"

Finn snickered. "Apparently so. Jesse St Jack-ass." They both burst into laughter and he realized how amazingly happy he was. Life made sense again. He had the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on back in his possession and it was just like a few years ago. Only there was one exception. He wasn't going to let her go.

"I love you," Finn said. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down. He put a hand on her cheek and forced her to look into his beautiful eyes. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, and so damn lovable. Whenever I'm not with you...I hurt so bad. I feel like I'm dying from the inside out."

The tears slid down her cheek like a slip-n-slide. "Baby...I love you so much. Can...can you hold me?" He smiled wide and they both walked onto the grass and lay down. It was cold and dewey but they didn't even notice. Quinn lay beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Puck hasn't stopped calling me," Quinn said tiredly. She had to say something or she'd fall asleep in the peacefulness. "He wants me back. He said he lied about the vasectomy and he wants to have another baby. But I said no...and he told me he'd never give up."

"Well he damn better!" Finn shouted. She shuddered at the anger in his voice and he threw himself up to his feet, rolling Quinn off of him. "You're my girlfriend now and he needs to learn his place. I love you too much to let him have you again. We're together...forever."

She gulped. "Finn, stop. He's not going to get me no matter what because I love you. There's nothing he could say or do to change that so you don't need to worry about him. He's no threat to you. I promise. Please, lay down again. I'm exhausted and I just want to take a nap."

"In a park?" he chuckled.

"Yes. I don't care who stares."

"Oh c'mon. Let me take you to my place so you can sleep somewhere warm." Finn picked her up and carried her to his car where he buckled her in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then, he shut the door and drove her to his house. Burt and his mom were with Kurt at some show and they wouldn't be home for hours.

Quinn took a deep breath as she was engulfed by his soft comfortable. It smelled like him. She would have no problem falling asleep in it. She just didn't want it to be too weird. He lay next to her and covered himself in and lightly poked her calf with his toe. "Mind if I join your power nap?"

"Not at all. Should I call my parents to tell them I'm spending the night at Santana's?"

"Why do you have to lie about where you are?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "Do you think she'd allow me to sleep over at a boy's house? She'd have to be only the dumbest mom on the universe."

Finn chuckled and brushed his hand up her arm. She shivered at the ticklish motion. He was so dreamy with his brown eyes, sexy smirks, and dark hair. She wanted him to be laying beside her every day for the rest of their lives. She honestly loved this boy. Way more than she ever loved Puckerman.

And then suddenly, she began to sob. Tears poured from her eyes like a fountain. Finn was instantly concerned and scooted over closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She shoved her face into his chest and continued to cry. He kept on saying "Sh" over and over. He was probably the only guy on earth who could comfort her so well. And she loved that about him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" There was definite worry in his voice.

"That baby should've been yours!" Quinn exclaimed sadly. "I loved you more than Puck and I wanted so bad to give it to you but I was scared you'd leave me and I loved you. And then Puck asked me and I thought it was logical to practice on him to become good for you or something like that. I was so dumb...and then I saw how excited you were to be a dad and I couldn't tell you."

Finn gulped and loosened his grip. She just reminded him of what made him despise her. It caused him total and utter pain to think about hating her, but he did. Quinn broke his heart and stomped on it. He still remembers when he found out. The whole world came crashing down. It was only a short time after this when he realized his true feelings for Rachel.

"That's all in the past. I don't care about that baby anymore. You're all I care about. And even though at the time I felt like I was going to die from heartbreak, I know now that you're the only girl I want. Don't cry anymore, Quinn. Go to sleep and forget it all. I'll be here when you wake up. Ok?"

She nodded and fell asleep in his arms, snuggled up into his warmth. It was tough to fall asleep in the position he was in, but knowing Quinn was right there next to him made him feel so much better. He couldn't wait to watch her wake up and remind her how much he was in love with her.

"Finn! What the hell Finn? What were you thinking?"

Finn woke up and rubbed his eyes. Quinn was as far away from him on the bed as possible and crying quietly. He noticed her cheek was red. "What's going on here? Why are you two so mad?"

"There's a girl in your bed! It didn't look so harmless to me," Burt snapped and threw the comforter off and looked at their bodies. They were both fully clothed. Finn looked back at Quinn who was now rubbing her cheek softly. "We thought you had sex in our house or something. This slut had the nerve to say that you let her stay because she was tired."

"What the hell did you call her?" Finn stood up slowly and neared towards Burt. "She's nothing like a slut. She's beautiful and I love her." Finn looked back at Quinn and anger bubbled up inside of him. "Did you lay a hand on my girlfriend? You thought you had the fucking nerve to hurt her?"

"Girlfriend? The one who got knocked up by your best friend while still dating you? And yeah. I slapped her. So what?"

"So _what? _You're a nasty, cold mother fucker who deserves _death. _I hate you, Burt. You hurt her and now I'm going to hurt you." Finn lunged at Burt and began punching him while Burt tried to fight back. It was no use. Burt was out of shape and Finn was the quarterback.

Carole and Kurt were screaming while Quinn cried. Finn was eventually unconscious while Burt was trying to pop his shoulder back in place. Quinn lowered down to Finn's level and splashed cold water on his face. His eyes flicked open and he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about what happened. He was probably drinking. He gets violent when he's drunk, which is no excuse...but still. He had no business saying what he did."

She smiled sadly. "I know, Finn. It's okay. I'm fine. The words he said didn't bother me. It was how he slapped me. You know, he could go to jail for laying a hand on a woman. Want me to call the police?"

Finn shook his head. "Quinn, it's bad, I know. But we've got to forget about it. Burt is my stepdad and I know he'll apologize in no time. Just wait and see. I promise."

"I've got to go home. Bye, Finn." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

"So you're going to kick me out?" Finn asked Burt.

"No, I'm not. We both messed up. You beat me up and I overreacted. I should've just yelled at you like a normal parent. You were fully clothed and asleep. It wasn't really that conspicuous. I had a lot to drink...but that's no excuse. I'm sorry Finn. Tell Quinn I'm so very sorry. She's not a slut and I swear I didn't mean to lay a hand on her. Please forgive me."

"I accept your apology, but I can't forgive you fully just yet. I'm sorry Burt." Finn slammed the door behind him, got in his car, and drove quickly over to Puck's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck raced across the room and spun Quinn around happily. "Hey gorgeous. My place tonight? I promise no sex. I have a surprise for you. A nice, romantic surprise. You in?"

She sighed. "No, Puck. I'm in love with Finn, remember? He's the only one I care about right now and I can't date you. Ever again. He's special, ok? Just leave me alone. I don't want people thinking I cheated on Finn with you. Not again."

He had anger he had never experienced before rising up inside of him. He grabbed her and pulled her in closer to him. "Don't you understand our chemistry? We had a baby together. You loved me and I loved you. I still do love you. I want you in my life forever and ever. And that's why-" Puck pulled a dingy, chipped, and old ring out of his pocket.

"Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of promising to be my wife? Don't worry. It's a promise ring. One day, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she took the ring and stuffed it back into his pocket. He looked to the floor sadly and noticed her left ring finger. A beautiful diamond ring wrapped around it as though it were clinging to life. he wiped away the tears filling up in his eyes and replaced it with anger. "You're saying no to me but you said yes to Finn?"

"I'm sorry Puck."

"No, it's fine." He stood up slowly and kissed her cheek. "It's not like I can't get any other girl, right? And we'll still be friends. You and Finn are somehow good for each other. Just tell me if things don't work out. K?" She nodded and gave him a hug, glad that they were on such good terms like Finn and Rachel.

She was about to leave when she turned and stared at him, wanting him to say something else. But after he did, she wished he hadn't.

"Quinn, I won't give up on you."

Back at Finn's house, he had been working up the nerve all night to do something he thought he could never do. He was going to ask the love of his life to be his wife. The promise ring wasn't enough to satisfy him. A promise meant so many things but he was impatient and wanted to watch the most beautiful girl in the world walk down the aisle. He refused to die before he did.

Kurt smiled enthusiastically at Finn as he stared at the classic tux Finn was wearing. He brushed his teeth and washed it out with mouth wash before shaving again. Kurt forced him to put lotion on so Quinn would think he smelled wonderful as he went in for the kiss. Finn was not so thrilled about the whole putting it on his face thing.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Finn asked.

"Of course not. You're my brother. As long as Rachel is happy...I'm happy," Kurt soothed, placing a kind hand on Finn's shoulder. "Just let me know one thing. Did you really mean to kiss Quinn in front of the whole Glee class?"

Finn shook his head and frowned. "No, I seriously didn't. I still love Rachel a lot, and I want the best for her." He furrowed his brow and met Kurt's eyes. "The best thing for her is not Jesse. He's a jerk and only cares about himself. Why do you think he's doing this? What'd he say to convince her to go out with him again? She absolutely hated him last time I remember. Is she ok?"

"She's better than ok. Jesse has changed. He's nicer, more involved, and understanding. He loves her a lot. I'm sorry, Finn, but Rachel's happier than she ever was with you. He told me he's planning on proposing."

"Proposing?! He's only been-"

"Don't give me that crap, Finn. You've only been dating Quinn for a few months too and you're proposing tonight. Jesse really loves Rach just like you really love Quinn. Got it?" Finn nodded and Kurt gave him a squeeze. Finn was so happy to have Kurt helping him out. He wasn't really sure what Quinn would like but he decided on a romantic scene and a dozen flowers. The ring was even more glamorous than her promise ring. And Kurt helped him plan all of it.

"Well, I'm going to go Skype Blaine. I have to do something to pass the time waiting for the answer. Please try to be quiet with all the kissing, though. It really weirds me out," Kurt said.

"Weirds you out? You love romance."

"Very true, but making out is the part that makes me cringe."

Finn nodded and watched Kurt descend the steps. But before he disappeared into the top floor he flashed a thumbs up and then a bright smile. Finn performed in so many competitions for Glee but he'd never felt so nervous before in his life. This was the thing he's been waiting for ever since he and Quinn rekindled their relationship.

The doorbell sounded and Finn lunged for the door. Upstairs he heard Kurt squeal and rolled his eyes as he twisted the doorknob and threw it open. Quinn stood there in a black dress that flowed down to her knees and had ruffles on the top. Sequins bedazzled the hem and made her look stunning. Then again, anything could make her stunning.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered, pulling her against him and kissing her neck. She moaned deeply and kissed his cheek back. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table where he uncovered the meal of spaghetti and meatballs. She licked her lips and sat across from him. "This looks delicious, sweetie. Thank you." And then she dug in right away.

After the meal they snuggled up on a blanket in front of the fire. She lay close to him, counting the time in between each of his heartbeats. He was so relaxed, while she thought she was going to jump out of her skin. Why had he gotten a tux and made such a delicious meal? What did he have planned? All she knew was that it was going to be something spectacular because even the worst of things could be amazing with Finn Hudson by her side, loving her and appreciating the little things she did.

"I love you," he said.

"I know."

"Don't you love me?"

Her hazel eyes met is and they were filled with laughter. "Of course I do, silly. I tell you all of the time. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I could never deal with losing you again. And that's a threat. Beware of losing me, Hudson."

"Oh, okay, Fabray."

She laughed against his lips. He was so kind and gentle. He deserved all good things coming to him. He was the sweetest, most amazing man in the world and and everything she wanted in a husband. Husband? Yes, Quinn wanted to marry him so bad. Hence the promise ring. She swore on her life she'd marry him someday. It wasn't like Sam's ring. She cared about him but he was never the one for her and he knew it too.

For the next few minutes, they lay in silence, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of each other. But then Finn couldn't stand it any longer. Being so close to her and not asking her to join his hand in marriage was torture and he couldn't surpass it a second longer. It was time.

Gently, he brushed her off and stood up. She was confused for a second, but then she saw him kneel and totally understood. She grinned and felt the blood rise to her face. Her cheeks flared and he pulled out a small black box.

"Quinn Fabray, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on in my entire life. You're so talented and smart and the only person that actually make me burst out laughing. We had a difficult past but that's all gone now and all I can think about you and your hazel eyes that sparkle with kindness and you're wonderful smile. Not to mention the heavenly gold locks of yours that remind me of the sun shining bright in the sky. When I'm away from you, I can only think of one person and that is you. I'm so glad we found our way back to each other again because I've missed your lips against mine. We wasted a few years away from each other and I don't want to waste any more. So Quinn, will you do me the honor of-"

He choked on his words and began to cry. This was too hard. How would he be convincing enough to make a girl like Quinn accept his proposal? She was going to say no now, and he didn't blame her. She probably was super annoyed with him for ruining it. What was he supposed to do without her? He couldn't do life without her. It was just impossible.

"I'm sorry," Finn murmured, bowing his head in shame and wiping away the tears. "You can say no if you want. I don't blame you. I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Say no? Finn, they was the sweetest proposal I've ever heard. And you choking up in the end made it even better. Hell yes I'll marry you! Yes, I will Finn and I have no regrets. I love you." He stood and she jumped into his arms. And without missing a heartbeat, he spun her around until she thought she was going to throw up.

~*~_Rachel's POV~*~_

She stared at her left ring finger and grinned. She'd said yes. Jesse had proposed and she said yes. Now, she was going to be Rachel St. James Berry. Or maybe she'd keep her name since it had more of a star quality ring to it. She was so happy now that she was with someone that cared just as much about the arts as she did. Jesse was the male version of her. Controlling, loud, smart, and talented. So very talented.

"I love you, Rachel," Jesse said, sitting up in the bed and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Rachel had lost her virginity to him and was so glad she did. She was getting married to him, after all, and had no doubts. She wondered about Finn, however. She was 100% over him but still wanted him to be happy and of course she missed him. He was her first love.

"I love you too, Jess." She let him nuzzle her neck while she put her hands over his when they found her stomach. Life was ever so happy now. And although she'd been hurt by Finn, she couldn't wait to start a life with Jesse. He was going to go to her graduation and right after they were going to get married. She insisted on inviting Quinn and Finn, but Jesse declined and said it would be "too awkward". Rachel secretly invited them nonetheless.

Finn didn't sound too thrilled about it, but he was still happy she'd found her way. He promised he'd show up and he said he was going to give her the most amazing gift ever although she told him not to. Quinn was doubling up on the gift but said she'd throw in an extra something.

"You know, Rach, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up. I couldn't stop thinking about how we could've been the most perfect couple ever. And now, here we are, engaged and happier than ever. You're so gorgeous, Rach. I think I've finally made a right choice."

"Same here," she agreed.

"Now, lay down with me. I'm really tired." They slowly went down and stared into each others eyes before being sucked away into the amazing world of slumber. When they awoke, they were by each other's sides and so happy. And for the first time in a long time, Finn wasn't the first thing she thought about when she awoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Graduation day was finally here. Quinn checked her hair once more in the mirror. The ends were flipped up to give out a cute, yet sophisticated impression. Though was leaving high school and becoming an adult, she still wanted to look adorable. Finn was going to pick her up in twenty minutes. She was excited to see how her fiance looked.

_Fiance, _she thought as she wiped off a bit of lipstick that smudged onto her chin. _Finn Hudson is actually my fiance._This is crazy. A few months ago, he was the same old annoying Finn Hudson that she hated for dumping her. But it all changed when she started seeing him once again for who he was and how truly sensitive and sweet he could be.

She twirled in her black dress that had no sparkles or ruffles. Plain, sexy (to the lowest level, of course), and still cute. Her cap and gown was in her bag. Some people would be in it as soon as they got to the school but Quinn wanted everyone to see her dress before she covered it in an ugly red gown. After all, it'd taken her three hours at the mall with Brittany and Santana to finally find the perfect one.

This wasn't crazy. Who doesn't want to look good on graduation day?

Twelve years of school sounded like so long, but it'd gone by in a flash. First day of kindergarten, last day of elementary, first day of middle school, and then first day of high school. It'd all seemed like it had gone too fast. Just too fast. And though she'd been waiting for the day to get out of this wicked place, she knew she was going to miss it. Who wasn't? Everyone claimed they hated school but somewhere deep down, it hurt to leave. Knowing you'd never walk those halls or turn in homework again.

Quinn shook her head and then slipped on her black heels. Again, they were sexy, but on the lowest level of sexy so that nobody thought it was inappropriate. Finn would love her outfit. He'd think she looked so pretty. He always does. He says that all of the time to make her smile.

_"I'd do anything to make you smile. It's just...you're so beautiful when you grin," Finn had said while planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose._

Quinn's mother creaked the door open and slid in. She covered her mouth to conceal most of her squeal but a little noise still snuck through. "You look so beautiful, Quinnie! I cannot believe you're actually graduating. This...this is so crazy." She sat on Quinn's bed and stared at her. "It seems like just yesterday you were singing the ABC's while dancing in your Elmo shirt."

"I still do the first part, Mom." Quinn began to sing the alphabet and made her mother tear up and laugh. Quinn sat beside her and hugged her. "Don't cry, Mom. You raised me well. I know I made some pretty bad mistakes but you did everything you could. This is your reward. You get to watch me live my own life now." Tears welled in Quinn's eyes.

Mrs. Fabray nodded and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Oh, I know, Quinnie. You are going to be a very successful, happy, beautiful young woman. I'm so confident that you will do great in life. You did get into Yale after all."

"Yes I did." Quinn stood and grabbed her bag. "Finn should be here any second. I'll see you there?"

"I guess," Mrs. Fabray said and sighed. "I wish I got to take my own daughter to her graduation. I know you want your boyfriend to take you and all but I think your mom has more of a claim over you, do'ncha think?"

_Oh God...this chat. _Quinn smiled, nodded, and set the bag down. "Mom, I have to tell you something. Please don't freak out or anything, okay? This is so important to me and it's made me the happiest person in the world. I love him so much and this is just amazing. I honestly hope you're happy for me but I don't care if you're not. Mom, Finn proposed to me and I said yes. We're engaged." She held up the sparkly diamond ring around her finger.

"Please...please tell me you're kidding," Mrs. Fabray murmured. Quinn shook her head and tried not to cry. She's not happy. _She's mad. She's going to disown me. I've disappointed her too many times in the past few years. Why do I always do this to her? _Quinn thought as she watched her mom's facial expressions change.

"I'm not, Mom. P-please be happy for me." Quinn felt the urge to burst into tears but knew she'd ruin the makeup masterpiece that took an hour.

"I am happy for you, Quinnie. You're an adult now and I'm sure you know what you're doing. I just wish you would've waited a little longer to figure out your life first. Maybe get your education first and get the hang of doing stuff on your own. However, this is your day and I don't want to ruin it for you," Mrs. Fabray said nicely. She hugged Quinn and then a honk sounded.

"Finn's here," Quinn said softly.

"I'll see you there, cutie." Mrs. Fabray squished her cheek and watched her leave. Eighteen years old, graduating, and engaged. She was an adult.

"Miss. Quinn Fabray."

No matter what anyone said, Quinn couldn't have been happier in that moment. She plucked the diploma from Mr. Figgins' hands, did a curtsy and a fun pose, and then walked back to her spot. It took about a minute in a half to graduate, but when she did, it was the happiest thing she'd ever experienced. Her gaze shifted to Finn. He looked so handsome.

After graduation, they went over to Breadsticks with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. Quinn decided to let Finn hang out with his guy friends so she sat next to Rachel at the table behind them. She noticed the sparkly gold band on her finger that had a single red jewel on it.

"Congratulations," Quinn whispered.

"You too," Rachel whispered back. She looked happy, not pissed anymore. Jesse suited Rachel better, anyways. They were both crazy obsessed with the arts. Quinn and Finn loved the arts as well, but other things mattered to them more. Yale was a big thing for Quinn. And she hasn't even discussed plans with Finn yet...

"I want to toast to us girls who have a sheet of paper pronouncing their education," Mercedes chirped. They all clinked glasses and took a sip of their soda. Rachel decided to stick with sweet tea and Santana was slurping a slushy just for good measure. Those drinks had terrorized them for all four years but it was Mckinley High's trademark and they were leaving, so it only seemed right.

Quinn took a peak at Finn only to see that he was staring at her as well. She mouthed, "I miss you already" and he laughed silently. Puck nudged his shoulder and they both chuckled, but there was obvious pain in his eyes. _At least he's not ignoring Finn, _Quinn thought happily. They must've landed on good terms like she did with Rachel. _Well, I think it's good terms. She is a pretty good actress._

After lunch, Quinn went home without Finn to pack up some stuff before she left for Connecticut the next day. She was staying at an apartment with her cousin of whom she'd grown so close to who also went to Yale. She wanted to get settled in. However, it was super painful. She probably wasn't going to see Finn for a long time unless he came with her. And she couldn't ruin his dreams at a nice football college or whatever. She didn't want to force him into a college he didn't like.

Her phone buzzed with a new text message.

_Finn: god im so sorry...cant make it tonight. kurt's in the hospital._

Quinn gasped, but she was growing bitchy again and couldn't help but get mad that he wasn't going to come see her on her last night. But Kurt was in the hospital...he might not be okay. At least Finn has a good excuse. They could always talk on video chat, after all. She needed to see him, though.

_Quinn: That's horrible, Finn! I'm so sorry. Is he ok? What's wrong? Don't be sorry, okay? This isn't your fault. It's nobody's. I'm coming to the hospital. I know Kurt's in the hospital but I have to see you before I leave._

_Finn: k...we're in room 234. just ask to see hummel. he in a car accident on the way home from breadsticks_

_Quinn: Finn! Weren't you going home with him?!_

_Finn: yeh.._

_Quinn: Are you ok?_

_Finn: broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder. yeh. im ok_

_Quinn: I'm on my way._

While she was trying to type the last message in, she heard a strange noise. It was a car horn coming from her left. She looked, but in a flash, her car was flying and she could only comprehend one thing: the pain. She had gotten in a car accident. And as soon as everything went black, she knew she wouldn't be okay.

_**What do you guys think? Remember that episode when Quinn was getting to Rachel's wedding and she was sending that message and ended up getting in the car accident? Same thing here only she was going to see Finn and Kurt in the hospital, not going to Rachel's wedding. So I threw in some of that stuff! Hope you enjoyed. -RR-**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me out! It's just a broken arm! You already fixed my shoulder!" Finn screamed as he struggled against the many doctors and nurses shoving him down. His mom had just informed him that Quinn had gotten into an accident as well and didn't look so good. Multiple broken bones and...just mutilated.

What was he going to do without her? She was the love of his life and so...so...important! She was everything to him. He couldn't believe this. _Please be ok...please be ok..._ he thought, fighting back the tears. He cried two minutes ago when he found out but forced himself to stop because he had to go see her. They wouldn't let her because she was in critical condition.

"She's dying," Finn heard his mom say to Burt when they thought Finn was asleep. "They say she won't make it past tonight. How do you think Finn will react to the news?"

"What kind of question is that, Carole? He's going to be depressed. He's going to be just like us, losing the ones we loved. Remember how sad you were? This is an eighteen-year-old boy. He can't handle the pain. I just know he can't. We have to tell them to try harder. Make them do anything they can. I'll pay them extra to help her," Burt whispered back. Tears stung Finn's eyes.

This was killing him.

Burt was right. He couldn't handle it if Quinn died. He'd be another one of the guys who lost their one chance at love, taking it all for granted. But Finn didn't take it for granted. He was grateful for each and every day he spent with her. He loved it when she talked about her feelings, whereas with Rachel he couldn't be more bored. Maybe it was because Rachel was self-obsessed. All she cared about was her career and singing voice. Annoying.

And if she died, so would he. How could Finn possibly live without the one thing that made him wake up every morning? _You've gotta be ok, Quinn, _he thought as he watched the doctor close the door. _You just have to._

"Finn, how are you feeling?" Kurt said. It should be Finn visiting Kurt still, but when Finn found out he was so crazy that the doctors put him under and forced him into a room. Kurt didn't have any broken limbs, just a bunch of deep cuts, scratches, and a torn up leg. They had to stitch him up real well until he looked like Frankenstein's creation. Kurt was so scared about the stitches until they told him they wouldn't scar.

"How is she?" Finn snapped. Kurt sighed and sat on the chair beside Finn's bed.

"I'd love to lie to make you sleep better, but I can't do that to you. She's not doing so well. I'm so sorry, Finn...but they don't think she's going to make it through the night."

"Please, Kurt. Please try to keep her alive. Do anything. Make a grilled cheese and pray you see the face of God on it...just pray without the sandwich...do something! I need her, Kurt. Just like you need Blaine. I'm begging you to help her...just slip them a twenty to make them do anything for her."

"I'll try, Finn. On one condition. Get some rest."

"I promise. Go!"

_I'm dying. I feel myself getting more and more tired. I don't want to...but what can I do to stop it? Finn will die without me...and I know I'll feel dead without him although I already will be. He's my world. I can't go anywhere without him. However, I don't want him to kill himself. That just won't happen._

_Opening my eyes was tricky, but I managed to do it. The light burned into my eyes like laser beams and it was a struggle just to move a finger. My mom visited me first but I hated her doing so. I just wanted him. That's the only reason I was opening my eyes. I wanted to see his beautiful face looking down at me._

_Kurt came to see me instead. When he saw my eyes open he was so happy, exclaiming how it was a sign that I was going to be okay and Finn wouldn't kill himself or whatever. He babbled on and on about how he couldn't wait to tell Finn and how I was going to be okay and how I would live. But I'm not going to. Opening my eyes is an effort that takes so much energy that I feel tireder. But I don't dare close my eyes. If I do, I will surely die._

_"I'm going to go get a doctor and see if they can do anything to help you," Kurt chirped and he ran out into the hall. I smiled and watched him go, for I knew this would surely be the last time I saw his cute gay self fly out of a room. I wanted to see Finn again. I wanted to watch him leave the room. No. I wanted to watch him enter. So instead, since I knew he'd never come, I just imagined our goodbye._

_The doctor came in and changed my bandages, bumped up my life support, and readjusting my sling. "Quinn, you're looking a lot better, I can say. I'm sure you might just make it, ok kid? Try hard not to sleep and just focus on something important. Your mother said you're going to Yale, right? Focus on your schoolwork. Stress yourself out. It'll take your mind away from dying and you will make it. I have to go now but I'll be back or a nurse will in fifteen minutes."_

_I_ thought_ about missing my flight and how I threw good money spent on that ticket away for this. I thought about how I could die. No, don't think about that. So instead I thought about wedding plans, and that did the trick because wedding plans are frustrating. Too much to plan and think about. Perfect._

_When the doctor came back, he looked happy to see me with my expression a bit more lively and cheeks almost rosy. My lips were still pale (I could see in the mirror across from me) and I had heavy dark circles, but more life was filled into my face._

_"Finn, I want Finn," I mumbled. The doctor gave me a quizzical look and continued to check everything he could. And when he checked the life support, I realized something. If he pulled the plug, I could die. Was the life support the only thing keeping me alive? This wasn't good._

_"Shh," the doctor whispered. "Everything's ok. Your boyfriend will visit as soon as he feels better. He's a bit ill as of right now." He set his clipboard on the counter and pulled out a shot. "This will help you feel a whole lot better and speed up healing. It's also good for healthy sleep." He stabbed it in and shot the liquid into my body. It felt kind of good. Nice pain. It's been awhile since I've felt anything so any sort of feeling was great._

_He was right. I fell asleep in the next five minutes. And I didn't feel so tired anymore._

Kurt galloped down the hall happily. Finn would be so happy to hear the tremendous news that he'd probably wet himself. Kurt cringed and stopped. Did he really need to think of such at an amazingly happy time? Again, he began skipping down the hall and humming "Defying Gravity" from _Wicked.  
_

When he entered Finn's room, he was a bit startled to see Rachel and Jesse standing hand in hand at the foot of Finn's bed. Rachel gave him a big smile while Jesse just sneered and tossed his mop of brown curls to the other side. As much as Kurt hated him, he was one fucking hot man. He'd say Rachel was lucky, but he was still very disappointed in her for choosing Satan's incarnate.

"Kurt," Finn acknowledged, happy to finally have someone in the room that he didn't hate or felt awkward with. Kurt smiled and gave Rachel a hug. He chose to ignore the tear that hit his shoulder. Jesse ripped her back and kissed her cheek nicely but sent Kurt one of those..._looks. _

"Jesse, can you please give us a moment?" Kurt required with an awkward shift of position. Rachel looked up to Jesse with pleading eyes. She must understand how much of a jerk he could be when it came to letting her go. Only he nodded and left the room but not before kissing Rachel passionately. Kurt caught Finn gag. This made him laugh and they both shared a twinkle in their eyes.

Rachel hugged Kurt first and then kissed Finn's cheek smoothly. "I-I missed you guys. Graduation...was too hard...how's Quinn?"

"Fine," Kurt replied automatically. Rachel nodded and sat on the floor. She tore a bag of crackers from her purse and began munching on them quietly. Was this too hard for her? Of course it shouldn't be...she's Rachel Berry. Looking away before they saw tears were brimming over his eyes, he whispered, "It can't be like this. How awkward it is between us. Rachel, you were my best friend. You still are! I don't hate you for being engaged to Jesse so you shouldn't hate Finn for being engaged to Quinn!"

Rachel threw herself to her feet, the bag of crackers flying to the wall and crumbling. "I don't hate Finn, ok? He's a great friend of mine now. I was meant to be with Jesse. Our breakup was just fate trying to lead me to the love of my life and now that I have my soul mate, I hold no grudges. And Kurt, Finn, you two shouldn't either. Can we just hang out normally?"

"I want to," Finn mustered, looking to Rachel with tear filled eyes. "It'll...it'll take a little time but I know we can all do it." All three of them grinned. Finn would've been happy had this room been a park or something and Quinn was beside him. However, she was dying and he was injured.

Ah, the thrills of love.

Kurt wiped away a few drops of tears. "Now, Rachel, can I speak with you outside for a moment?"


End file.
